He's My Brother
by Lord Zog
Summary: Blair, Jim and Simon encounter a very unusual missing person case. Sorry if my summary and story suck...:p Poetry is more my strong point. Anyway R&R please ppl!
1. The Last Resort

Chapter 1:The Last Resort

"Mummy, where we going"  
"We're going on a picnic"  
"So why haven't we got any food"  
"Er because we're going to have a walk in the woods and then we're going to buy some food"  
"Oh, what are we going to have"  
"Well I was thinking we could get whatever we feel like"  
"Ok mummy that sounds nice"  
Jo drove in silence while Jazz sat staring out of the window until they pulled into a secluded stretch of woodland, got out of the car and started walking, but as they got into the middle of the woodland Jo stopped in a small wooded clearing.  
"This looks like a lovely place to have a picnic! I tell you what sweetie you stay here and guard the blanket and Ill go get us something to eat, what do you want?  
"Mmmm, I don't really mind as long as it isn't salad"  
"Ok darling I'll be back soon" with that Jo walked away from her 5 year old daughter never to return. A day and a half later Jazz was sitting on her blanket wondering what was taking her mummy so long when 2 police men and another man walked past her then the other man noticed her and jumped.  
"Jim, Simon I think I've found her" he said running towards Jazz and scaring her so she ran behind a tree.  
"Sshh its ok little beauty we're not going to hurt you, I promise we won't hurt you, we just want to know why you're in the woods all on your own.  
"Sandburg for god's sake she's a kid not a lost dog! Simon Banks said a little more loudly than he meant to and the kid jumped and turned her back to Simon "She's hurt! Jim Ellison said anxiously "What do you mean Jim?" Blair Sandburg asked just as anxiously "It's like... um I don't really know it's like she's been beaten up by a really powerful person, I'm guessing this person's male about early 40s late 30s.  
"Are we talking once or twice or what Jim"  
"No Simon I think we're talking a lot. like punishment or a kind of ritual" "I've got to wait for my mummy, I promised her I'd wait for her!" Jazz said getting annoyed with the men for talking over her.  
"Sshh, ok beauty when did your mum go away"  
"She went to get us something to eat for our picnic the day before yesterday!  
Simon walked up to the kid "What's your name then beauty"  
"My name's Jazz, who are you lot"  
"I'm Simon. This is my friend Jim and this is his friend Blair"  
"Hi. You can go now I can wait for my mummy on my own"  
"Ok beauty we'll go soon, but you know that man who beats you up, well if you stay here he'll come looking for you, and your mum asked us to come and get you because that man is after your mum so it isn't safe for you to be with her right now"  
At the mention of "the man who beats you up" jazz had taken on the expression of a deer caught in a car's headlights and at the mention of her mum not coming to pick her up and the possibility her mum was in danger Jazz sat on the floor and buried her head in her hands and Blair sat down next to her and held her, Blair obviously expected her to cry but she didn't she just sat there in his arms for about 15 minutes as if it was the first time she'd ever been hugged affectionately before.  
"I think your right Simon, I don't think she's ever been hugged like that before" Jim said as if he had read Simon's mind.  
"That is so sad." Simon said giving Jim a "how in the world did you know what im thinking" look "I can't wait to get my hands on the sick psycho who did this to her! Jim said venomously causing Simon to smile "Im glad to see your hard ass cop attitude hasn't totally abandoned you Jim" Simon said making Jim laugh "So you mean that my mummy wasn't taking me on a picnic at all she just wanted to go to the woods and leave me here and then go home and ring you"  
"That's about it except that after she rang us she got on a plane and went somewhere but the only problem is we don't know where"  
"I know where! East Africa"  
"Good beauty good, do you know where in East Africa"  
"Yeah, Kenya"  
"Right, what city"  
"Nairobi, I know what road too"  
"Brilliant, what road"  
"Davidson Road"  
"She grew up there didn't she sweetie"  
"Yeah she did, how did you know that"  
"My mum moved over there when I was 5 and your mum was 13, I think she said something about being friends with your gran"  
"That is all very nice but we've got to go, now would be nice guys"  
"Ok Simon we hear you, come on beauty up you get" Blair said picking Jazz up "Where we going Jim"  
"We're going to see some people who want to speak to you, their at our place" 


	2. The Half Way House

Chapter 2:The Half Way House

3 hours later Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks and little beauty Jazz arrived at Jim and Blair's loft apartment in Oxford "So how did you track the kid's brothers down then Jim?" Simon Banks asked his best detective "He didn't Jo did"  
"How did you know that Jazz"  
"Because she'd been acting real weird for ages and now it just kind of makes sense"  
"You're really smart for your age, I'm David by the way and this is Martin"  
"How the heck did you know we were coming to the door Davy"  
"Blair two things, one NEVER call me Davy and two you lot don't exactly whisper"  
"Oh alright alright, can we please go in I'm frozen and starving"  
"Typical Jim!" Blair, Simon, David and Martin said in unison Jim walked in after everyone else, closed the door and headed straight for the kitchen "Well we can't really blame him, I mean the last time he had something to eat was all of 2 hours ago, that's a very long time for Jim's stomach to go without food! Actually I think I'll go help him, we can't have him poisoning you all!" Blair said to a room of hearty laughter "And I think I'm going to go back to the station, bye guys see you later beautiful, oh and Blair, Jim god help you both, bye!" Simon said as he walked out of the loft door David sat on one side of the sofa and Martin sat on the other side with Jazz on his lap, David turned on the news to see a scraggly looking man in his early forties or his late thirties with black hair and glasses staring back at him, when Jazz saw the man she screamed and ran into Blair on the way to the kitchen "Wow slow down beauty" Jazz sank to the floor buried her head in her hands and started crying "Sshh its ok sis he can't hurt you, I promise "Martin said holding his sister protect fully Jim walked into the room and dropped the mugs he was holding "Oh my god, Wally what in the world"  
"Sshh he's saying something!" David said pointing to the TV "Oh I would like to say something to Jo's foster daughter, I'll find you, you can't escape me now"  
"Oh no, I'm dead!" Jazz moaned "Mr. Ryde how did you know that Miss Cawthorne has a foster daughter"  
"How did I know, I KNOW BECAUSE I'M MISS CAWTHORNE'S EX-HUSBAND!" Wally Ryde shouted "Damn it" Jazz cursed "Jazz come here a moment, Jim and I need to talk to you" Blair said walking into his room and sitting down on his bed, Jim walked in and sat next to him and Jazz sat on Blair's lap.  
"Is that the man who beats you up"  
"Yeah"  
"He's my younger brother, for gods sake, I can't believe Wally, he just gets worse and worse!" Jim said disbelievingly "I've got a really horrible feeling that isn't the end of this Jim, I'm right aren't I beauty?" Blair said Jazz nodded "Ok I don't want to ask but what else does he do"  
Jazz didn't answer, she was staring blankly at the TV as if she'd just seen a ghost "Jazz... Jazz... beautiful are you O.K?" Blair asked nervously "Jo" was the young girl's only reply "Oh no, please no" Jim said walking over to Jazz "Oh yes I don't believe it, my brother is now officially a murderer"  
"Murd... you mean you're brother, Jo and now"  
"yeah" Jim said leaning against the wall 


	3. A New Old Life

Chapter 3: A New Old Life

Three weeks later Martin, David and Jazz are sitting watching TV whilst Jim and Blair are cleaning up after breakfast when the phone rings, Jim picks it up and after a few murmured affirmations ends the call and walks over to the sofa "Hay kids that was an old friend of you're parents who wants you to go and stay with them for a little bit, what do you say"  
"I say who and where" Martin said putting his mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table "I say when" David said trying to hide his disappointment "Jazz?" Jim said turning to Jazz "I'm watching the worst witch Jim"  
"Ok sorry sweetie, let me see he said his name was Hugo Dentus, he's living in Kenya so one of us will go with you and then come back when you're settled in and the tickets are booked for two days time"  
"I remember Hugo he's really nice"  
"I don't"  
"I do he used to call me Wolfe and wolf cub because I always used to bite his fingers!  
"That sounds so cute and painful, poor Hugo"  
Two days and ten hours later Blair, Jazz, Martin and David arrived at haymen house Nairobi Blair knocked "hello Blair I'm Hugo" Hugo said shaking Blair's hand "Hi Hugo where shall I put the kids things"  
"Oh just put it anywhere Blair, it doesn't matter, hay Martin how you doing"  
"I'm alright uncle H" Martin said shaking Hugo's hand "Hay little man how you doing?  
"I'm fine H, and you"  
"I'm much better now I've seen you! Oh my is that little tiny Wolfe"  
"Yeah It's me swift, I've missed you so much!" Jazz said running into Hugo's outstretched arms "I've missed you to dreamer, I've missed you too"  
Two days before Blair was due to leave he got a phone call from Simon saying that Wally would be doing a life sentence in prison. With occasional visits and frequent phone calls and letters Jazz, Martin ,David, Blair, Jim, Simon and Hugo lived happily ever after. 


End file.
